


The Take Down

by FeelsGoodToBeUnholy (Trenchcoatsandconverse)



Series: Your Redemption Won't Grow Stale [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Raising Harry, Regulus Black Lives, Sirius is a good big brother, although it takes a little while, and Remus is adorable as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoatsandconverse/pseuds/FeelsGoodToBeUnholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus Black makes a choice that changes the whole of Wizarding History.<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>In which Regulus thinks things through instead of rushing after the Horcrux, and events play out  differently than they would have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Guess this isn't my first fic, but I'm still not very experienced with this sort of thing, so be gentle. The title is a song by Dabin and Koda, it's really good, you should go listen to it. There's gonna be major character death, so be warned. Hope you enjoy! Thank you Chloe for being my beta.

That was it. The breaking point. No more. He could no longer sit by and allow this to happen. 

That man- Wrong, thing, for he was no man- had taken a defenseless creature, who basically had no will of his own and put him through unimaginable torture, only to leave him there to die. 

Regulus supposed that was the breaking point. He'd already been having doubts, beginning to see just how right his brother had been about the Death Eaters, about all of it. 

He supposed they began the night he watched as the Dark Lord completely obliterated a family. They hadn't done anything wrong, other than be of 'impure' blood. He still remembered the children's screams.

Now, he knew exactly what Voldemort did before he joined. How could he not have? He'd even actively praised it with his Slytherin friends, and put news articles about the things He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had done on his bedroom walls. But he'd only been sent after those who had spoken out against the Dark Lord's practices, or members of the Order. And killing innocents may have been something that Regulus supported when he was younger, but faced with actually doing so gave him a change of heart, and also made him realise that the others that he had targeted were innocent too. They were simply fighting for what they believed in, and what they were fighting for was a hell of a lot better than what he was. 

So yes, that had been the beginning of the end of his reign as a Death Eater, but the event that made him wish to put his foot down now was when Voldemort decided to borrow his house elf, only to leave Kreacher half dead. 

A house elf, one that had never been anything but loyal, and Voldemort just left him there to die. 

He had to do something. He had to. He was ready to march up to Kreacher and demand that the house elf take him to the cave so he could get back at that bastard the best way he knew possible, destroying his precious horcrux (Kreacher had relayed the tale of where he'd gone and what he'd been there for after returning), but then he thought it through. 

It would be unwise to go alone, and he'd likely be killed. Plus, he had more valuable information that could bring about the Dark Lord's defeat that he could share. 

So, changing his mind at the last second, he apparated out of Grimauld Place, ready to call in some favours in order to find the person he knew could help him, would help him. 

He needed to find his brother. He needed to find Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so this isn't going to stick to canon at all, just warning you. I'm moving dates and ages around to my own benefit, not really in this chapter, but in coming ones. I hope you enjoy this, and a big thank you to my beta.

After talking to a few people who Regulus knew wouldn't sell him out to Voldemort, he had still gotten nowhere with finding his brother. This called for measures he normally wouldn't take, but were necessary. 

He had to talk to Andromeda. 

Andromeda was alright, except for the fact that she married a muggleborn. She would be easier to find than Sirius though, because she wasn't as deeply involved with the War as Sirius and his friends were.

Also, she and Sirius were always close, so she would probably know where he was. The only problem was that considering the fact he was a Death Eater (no matter how disenchanted he had become with them, the Dark Mark would still be etched into his arm, and there was no changing that), she'd probably hex him to death on sight.

Not that Regulus would blame her. He'd done some fucked up shit in his time as a true supporter of Voldemort to people of 'pure' blood marrying (and procreating with) those with 'impure' blood, and she had a family to protect.

He apparated to the place he knew she lived last, and walked up to the door. He knocked, but they probably had wards up that alerted them to his presence, so he hardly had to announce it. 

The door opened slowly to reveal a small girl with pink hair staring up at him. "Who're you?" 

He shook his head at her. "Not important. You're Andromeda's kid, right? Where is she?" 

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You look like Sirius, but different. Who are yo-" She got cut off midsentence by the sound of footsteps rushing towards her and a shouted, "Nym, get away from there." Nym looked back to where the voice came from. "Sorry, Mum." 

A tall woman with long black hair and grey eyes like Sirius wearing muggle clothes stared at him, at first in shock and then in alarm. 

"What are you doing here, Regulus?" She asked, her eyes guarded. 

He took a breath to speak, but suddenly was at a loss of for words. How exactly was he supposed to ask someone who probably hated him for everything he'd done to trust him enough not to kill him right then and there, much less tell him a bloody thing? 

"Well?" She asked impatiently. 

He seemed to find his voice, and answered, "I need your help, Andy. I must know where Sirius is." 

Andromeda scoffed. "Why would I tell you a thing? So I could get Sirius killed? I suggest you leave here before you get killed yourself." 

Regulus shook his head emphatically. "No, please, you must listen to me. I was wrong. I was young and stupid. I made a grave mistake that cost many innocent lives, and I would like to rectify that, but in order to do that, I must find Sirius." 

Andy raised an eyebrow. "How would finding your brother rectify anything?" 

Regulus shook his head. "I can't tell you, not here. All you can know is that I have information that could be used to defeat Voldemort."

Andromeda winced at the use of the name before asking one more question. "Why should I trust a word you are saying? You're a Death Eater, and Sirius is one of the more... well known members of the Order. You could simply wish to get rid of him once and for all." 

Regulus knew this question would come, and he was ready. "Why should you trust me? It is likely that nothing I can say will convince you to do so, therefore the only thing you can do short of giving me truth serum is going with your instinct. What does it tell you, cousin?" 

She hesitated before saying, "Alright. Come inside. Try anything, and you will not be leaving here alive. If anything happens to Sirius because of this, I will personally hunt you down and kill you."

Regulus nodded. "I wouldn't have expected anything less. And Andromeda... Thank you."

She shrugged indifferently. "Don't thank me yet. Sirius will probably hex you before you can get a word in."

"Still, thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I probably won't update as often as I have been, two days in a row is probs a new record for me, because this isn't prewritten. Sorry it was such a short chapter, I was planning on having him find Sirius in this one but it just felt right to end it here. Hope you liked it, and make sure to leave kudos and all that jazz.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER I'M JUST A SLUT FOR KUDOS

Yeah um sorry I haven't updated, I've just been busy as hell, I'm working on like TWENTY OTHER FICS FROM LIKE TEN DIFFERENT FANDOMS, ALL OF WHICH I WANT TO HAVE A LITTLE MORE WRITTEN BEFORE I POST, I HAVE THE OTHER FIC THAT I ACTUALLY HAVE POSTED THAT I GOTTA WORK ON (ahahahaaa I only have two fanfics posted the shameful piece of shit that was the highschool au attempt doesn't exist in fact I'm gonna go delete it it was never made), and honestly I really need to stop starting fics and then abandoning them (don't worry this isn't abandoned next weekend or somethin I may possibly be able to update) what has this even turned into what am I typing sorry I'm on like my third cup of caffeinated beverage and I've barely slept in days I'm just an incoherent mess. Anyway I'll be updating this, don't lose faith in me, the dialogue is gonna be shit because 1. I am very American and I am writing British characters 2. Don't let my big words and descriptivey descriptiveness fool you I turn into a language deprived potato at the first mention of dialogue anyway I'm done with this unnescarily long status update bye you know I'm always a slut for them kudos so if you could leave me some that'd be swell. (Who says swell anymore apparently I do golly gee guys isn't this fic just fucking dandy) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shower me in kudos I want attention

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this a verse, because when consulting two very good friends, I had two different ways the plot could play out, so I gave them options and both picked a different one. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Make sure to leave kudos and all that jazz. I don't know how often I'll be updating because nothing is prewritten and I am v busy.


End file.
